


Affirmation

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes changes in life are difficult to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

Pairing: Qui/Obi of course

Catagory: PWP, POV

Rating: NC-17

Archive: MA, Archive of our Own

Disclaimers: All things Star Wars, including these two gorgeous men, belongs  
to the almighty George. I am just borrowing the boyz and will return them when  
I'm done, hopefully much happier. I write for the sheer joy of it. No money is  
being made from this.

Author's notes: Thanks as always to Monalee for her great beta/editing skill,  
though I can never resist those last minutes changes so all mistakes are my  
own. This is dedicated to Anna-Mae, June and Sybil, who wanted to see more of  
loving a caring Qui-Gon. Thanks for the inspiration ladies. Hope you enjoy.

Feedback: Please, it's what I live for. Onlist of off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

  
*******************

We had barely made it back to our quarters from what seemed like hours of  
Council debriefing when the door chimed. With just the barest sigh of  
frustration, Obi-Wan went back to the door. "Good evening, Master Colyia," I  
heard him say in greeting and turned to see my yearmate stepping through the  
doorway. "Where is Pau'ul?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion, surprised that his  
friend had not come to visit with his Master.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Obi-Wan," he replied. The  
hesitation in Varn Colyia's voice caught my attention and I went to join them  
as they moved into the common room. I nodded politely at Varn, motioned him to  
take a seat then dropped into my chair. I could feel the unease and anguish  
flowing from the other Master and knew that whatever was coming would not be  
good. Obi-Wan settled on the floor by my chair resting against my leg,  
apprehension building rapidly within him.

After a moment Varn spoke again. "I know you have just returned from a rather  
grueling series of missions but I did not want you to hear this in the  
hallways. There is no easy way to say this so?" he trailed off for a second,  
struggling to find the right words to share this surely unpleasant information.  
"Pau'ul has decided to forgo the remainder of his training and leave the  
Order."

"How?Why?When did this happen?" Obi-Wan blurted out in quick succession.

"It had been building for the past few months," Varn explained hesitantly, "but  
it came to a head on our last mission. We were sent to Rendili to consider  
their application to join the Republic. Three days into the talks, the unrest  
between the two major races on the planet re-ignited. A group of militant  
Tonay marched into one of the Sonat leader's home villages and slaughtered  
every man, woman and child in the village. When I offered for us to lead a  
task force to route out the militants and bring them to justice, we were  
refused. The Sonat delegate said that revenge for those lost would be taken in  
an equal strike." Varn's voice was colored with the sorrow he felt at such as  
a waste of human life and the callousness of a people who would perpetuate such  
a standard. "We were helpless to prevent both the initial deaths and those  
that would come in retaliation and he was unable to come to terms with that."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him," Obi-Wan said firmly, his desire to help  
his friend obvious as he spoke.

The depth of Varn's pain at his apprentice's decision was evident in his voice  
as he replied. "I honestly don't know, Obi-Wan. He boarded a transport off  
planet this afternoon but he would not tell me his ultimate destination. I do  
not think he knows himself."

"Did he leave any messages?" he asked hopefully but Varn shook his head. I  
could feel Obi-Wan's distress at the news that the young man that had been one  
of his closest friends since their in the days in the crhe had left without  
so much as a goodbye. He sat in silence for a few moments then rose to his  
feet. "Thank you for coming to tell me personally, Master Colyia," he said  
with a formal bow. "Now if you will excuse me," he added then disappeared  
without another word into the sanctuary of our bedroom.

Part of me wanted to follow him, to offer him comfort but I knew that he needed  
time to come to terms with this unexpected news. Plus I could see that Varn  
needed to talk about what had transpired and I couldn't turn my back on my old  
friend. So I made tea and as we drank it he relayed in more detail the events  
that led up to Pau'ul's definitive decision.

Almost two hours later, I had finally bid our guest goodnight and finished  
going through those messages that needed immediate attention. I secured the  
door, switched off all the lights and headed into our bedroom. Obi-Wan was  
attempting to give the appearance of studying, data pad turned on beside him.  
But the listless form spread over our bed staring unseeing out the window  
reinforced what our bond had already told me: he was still struggling with the  
grief and pain of Pau'ul's departure. I had started out onto the balcony to  
allow him a modicum of privacy when a soft entreaty called me back, "please  
don't go."

I went quickly to the bed, sat down beside him and caressed his check with my  
thumb as I sent a wave of love across our bond. After a moment, he turned and  
met my gaze. "Why can't things stay the same? Why do friendships have to  
weaken and people change?"

My heart broke at the despair and pain in his voice. I did not want to  
minimize his feelings but I needed to find away to get him to see that change  
could be good. "People change, their wants, needs and desires do not always  
remain the same. It's part of growing, my own." I leaned down and brushed his  
lips lightly with mine, thinking of the very recent changes in our own  
relationship. "Without change, we would miss out on so many possibilities.  
Just think of how much we would have missed if our feelings for each other  
hadn't changed as you matured, if I always thought of you only as my student  
and you only thought of me as your teacher."

Joy shone on his face for a moment before his expression darkened once again.  
"What is it, love?" I asked.

Despair flowed from him as he turned away and spoke so softly that I could  
barely hear him. "What if your feelings for me change? If you decide you no  
longer love me or want me?"

I flooded our bond with the love I held for him as I turned his face towards  
mine. "That is not possible, my own. You are my heart, my soul, my life. You  
are as essential to me as the air I breathe and the nourishment I take in to  
sustain my life. The essences of our beings are entwined, to remain joined  
throughout this life and beyond."

Realization shone in those gray-green eyes as I spoke. He reached up and pulled  
me down until our mouths were only millimeters apart. "Make love to me,  
Master. Take away my pain and fill me with your love."

He kissed me with an urgency that had never before colored our kisses but I  
knew that he needed more than a quick, hard coupling. He needed slow loving  
touches, a multitude of varied caresses that would tell him in no uncertain  
terms what his mind refused to believe. He needed proof that he was loved,  
that I loved him and would never stop loving him. He whimpered when I rose  
from the bed but let me pull him to his feet. I could feel the tension that  
still filled his body and that decided my course of action. He had partially  
undressed when he came into our room but was still clad in leggings and his  
inner tunic. He allowed me to remove the rest of his clothing and press him  
back to sit on the bed but balked as I directed him to roll onto his stomach  
and headed towards the refresher. "Patience, Obi-Wan," I ordered gently before  
he could voice his objection. "I'll be right back."

I filled a basin with steaming water, gathered some wash cloths, towels and  
massage oil and headed back to him. I could see him watching me curiously but  
I put the items on the nightstand without a word and proceeded to remove all of  
my own clothing. When I was finished, I pushed him to lie flat on his stomach  
and knelt straddling his thighs. "Just relax, love, and let me take care of  
you."

He acquiesced with his patented smile and pillowed his head on his arms. Using  
the Force, I slid the nightstand across the floor until I could reach it  
comfortably. I dampened a cloth in the heated water and used it to carefully  
wipe him down. I began with his right hand, cleaning it in gentle, soothing  
swipes before moving up his arm. Refreshing the towel every few minutes, I  
continued across his shoulder, down one side of his back to his waist then up  
the other side to repeat the treatment on his left shoulder, arm and hand.

I rinsed the cloth then slid down his body a bit further to begin again at his  
right thigh. He arched up his buttocks in an attempt to make contact but I  
pressed him back onto the bed with a hand on his hip. "All in good time,  
love." I stifled a chuckle at the groan he released but didn't allow that to  
hurry my motions. I gave his legs and feet the same treatment and I could feel  
some of the tension dissipating from his limbs. I moved back up and slid the  
cloth very briefly over his ass before tossing it aside and grabbing the bottle  
of massage oil.

Pouring an ample measure into my palms, I spread it quickly over his shoulders  
and back. I took my time massaging the fragrant fluid into his skin, kneading  
the muscles thoroughly as I progressed. I concentrated on relaxing and  
soothing him and I could almost feel him melting into the mattress as the  
muscles loosened. His arms and legs lay limp on the bed and I knew that if I  
gave him a few more minutes he would drift off to sleep. I considered it for a  
moment but tossed the idea away. Sleep could wait for later. Right now, there  
were more pleasurable ways to help lift Obi-Wan from his melancholy.

Transferring more oil into my palms, I slid up until I was again straddling his  
upper thighs. I started at the small of his back, spreading the oil onto his  
skin and massaging the firm muscles of his buttocks. Only this time, my intent  
was not to soothe but to arouse. My touches became fainter, teasing caresses  
against his skin, and he began to squirm a bit beneath me. I used a fingertip  
to trail the tiny bit of oil pooled in hollow of his back into his crease. As  
that finger reached the opening to his body, I thinned my shields completely  
allowing the depth of my love for him to flow unencumbered across our deepening  
bond.

His reaction was almost immediate. A shudder ran the length of his body and he  
pressed back into my touch while simultaneously opening his mind to me  
returning my love in equal measure. Our feelings for each other flowed easily  
between us, intermingling with our passion and desire. My own arousal, which I  
had kept banked to attend to him, leapt as our minds merged. The places where  
are bodies touched felt as if they were super sensitized and would burst into  
flames at any moment.

The combination of sensation and emotion pushed Obi-Wan into action. He turned  
as far as he could with me straddling his thighs, grabbed a handful of my hair  
and pulled me down until our mouths meshed. The kiss was demanding and intense  
as if he was trying to eat me alive. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue  
stroked against mine and he used the slight distraction to flip me onto the bed  
beside him. He took a quick breath before diving in to kiss me again. I  
relaxed into the kiss for a moment then wrapped my arms around him and rolled  
him under me. I pulled back so that I could look into his eyes. "I did have a  
plan here, love," I chided with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Too slow. Want to feel you in my body, the way you are in my mind," Obi-Wan  
countered.

"You will, but first?," I trailed off, initiating a kiss of my own. I licked  
at his lips and tasted his mouth thoroughly before moving to an ear. He moaned  
as I ran my tongue along the whorl of his ear. I nipped at his earlobe then  
continued downward, kissing a path along his neck. When I reached the pulse  
point at the base of his throat, I concentrated my attention on it, sucking  
until I had raised a large circle of color beneath the skin. I soothed it with  
my tongue before moving on to a dusky nipple. As my teeth and tongue worked it  
to a stiff peak, his moans were becoming louder and more frequent. He reached  
for my hair in an attempt to direct my movement but I managed to evade his  
grasp by sliding lower.

"Qui-Gon, please," he groaned as I reached his leaking shaft and licked away  
the liquid pooled in the slit. I closed my lips around the head and sucked  
gently for a few seconds but as I did the tension in Obi-Wan's body increased  
drastically. Not wanting to undo all my relaxation effort, I released him with  
one last lick and positioned myself between his spread legs.

After pouring more oil into my palm, I held it teasingly over his chest, unable  
to stifle my laughter at his whimpered entreaty. "What, you don't want to me  
finish your massage?"

He grabbed my hand and shoved it roughly between his legs as he growled. "No  
massage, I want you now." His handsome face wore an expression that was half  
pout, half scowl, his gray-green eyes were darkened in passion and I couldn't  
recall ever seeing a more arousing sight.

After a teasing moment of faux contemplation, I coated my fingers and gave him  
what he had so compellingly demanded. The desire and love in his eyes raised  
my own need so I put all teasing aside and prepared his body as carefully and  
quickly as I could. When he was ready, I leaned back on my haunches, pulled  
his hips onto my thighs and positioned the tip of my penis against him. "Open  
to me, love," I whispered as I gently pressed into his body.

Being sheathed within his silken flesh was exquisite and I fought to keep from  
just surging forward. Low moans echoed around the room and I honestly couldn't  
tell which ones came from him and which ones came from me. Finally, I had sunk  
fully into him and I held him still in my lap. He wrapped his legs around my  
back and pulled my mouth down to him. "Love you, Qui," he breathed against my  
lips before kissing me fiercely.

I rocked my hips up into him in minute thrusts as we kissed, relishing the  
pleasure of the slow, languid motions. When he released my mouth, I grasped  
his forearms with my hands and gestured him to do the same. This additional  
contact gave us a bit more leverage and we rocked together slowly. The  
position did not allow for any hard thrusts or deep penetration but we didn't  
care. Bodies and minds joined together so intimately and tenderly, we became  
totally absorbed in the feelings and sensations flowing between us.

I have no idea how long we continued our slow, languid pace but finally our  
need built to a point where it wasn't enough. Obi-Wan released his hold on my  
arms and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. Unwrapping his legs from  
around my back, he rested them against my chest and that was all the invitation  
I needed. The slow pace was replaced by a pounding rhythm that had us both  
crying out with pleasure.

I barely managed to wrap my hand around Obi-Wan's erection before he was  
coming, pulses of fluid coating my fingers and his chest. His incoherent moans  
got louder as the shudders of his release over took him. "Oh...Qui...oh...," was all  
that I could make out but the sound of him in the throes of passion sent me  
spiraling closer and closer to the edge. I could feel my sack tightening in  
anticipation as I stroked into his velvet heat.

Eyes closed and mouth half open, his head lolled back as his tremors abated and  
he looked more beautiful than anyone had the right to be. The knowledge that  
this beautiful young man was giving himself so totally to me pushed me over the  
top, my essence spurting deep into the channel of his body. "My Obi," I moaned  
as I fought to remain upright.

I had enough presence of mind to push myself off to the side as I collapsed  
onto the bed. I pulled his sated body into my arms, uncaring of the sweat and  
sticky fluids that coated our skin. Words were not necessary as we lay  
intertwined, totally spent but basking fully in the love and devotion we felt  
for each other. I could feel sleep pulling urgently at both of us, the events  
of the past tens finally taking their toll. "Love you, always," was whispered  
against my skin and joy welled within me to a level I had never known. I  
kissed the top of his sweaty head as I pulled him tighter against me. "Love  
you, my own," I vowed in return, feeling the matching sense of elation within  
him.

I knew that we hadn't fully banished the hurt caused by the departure of his  
friend but we had made a start. Our lives as Jedi were full of pain and  
sacrifice and I was certain that this would not be the last one the Force asked  
of either of us. But one thing was certain, as long as we had each other we  
could face anything that life dealt us. Wrapping us both in firmly in the  
security of our love, the cares of the outside world faded away as we drifted  
off to sleep.

The End.

  



End file.
